User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 4
The shot that killed Zachary was heard all throughout Yharnam. Within minutes, many Yharnam citizens, hunters, and priests came to see what had happened. When they saw what Harold had done, they ran away in fear. Being forced to kill his best friend was the last step towards Harold's madness. Harold then went to the bar to get a drink, as usual, but everyone was afraid when he entered. Harold never wanted to be feared by his fellow Yharnamites. He only wanted his enemies to fear him. He started to question what he had become, and began to wonder if he was even himself anymore. It was unclear to Harold, but he believed that he had lost himself to insanity. As Harold left the bar, Henriett approached him. She was upset that Harold killed Zachary, and asked Harold why he did it. Harold replied that what he did was necessary and justified, and Henriett understood. She then asked how Harold knew where Zachary was, to which Harold replied that he followed her. A few days after Zachary's death, Harold was given orders by the military to attack an enemy caravan travelling near Yharnam. Harold accepted, saying that it would be done in no time. Harold did not bring his Lancers with him, preferring to go alone because it will be quicker. Harold waited for the caravan in ambush, so when I drew near, he attacked from the shadows. Harold went to investigate what was in the caravan, and when he saw what was inside, he knew that he messed up. His orders where fake. Harold was set up by his officers. He inadvertently attacked a caravan full of innocent people, thinking that they were his enemies. Harold's insanity grew even more. He had just been tricked into slaughtering innocent people so that he could be seen as a traitor. Someone needed to pay. Harold confronted his officers with his weapons drawn, and told them that they would be brought to justice. Harold shot 2 of his commanders dead, and a few more attacked him. This was the first time Harold had lost a fight since coming to Yharnam. Harold was deemed a traitor, stripped of his rank, banished from Yharnam, the Iron Lancers were disbanded, and was told never to return to Yharnam. Harold left Yharnam, vowing to finish bringing justice to Yharnam. Harold gave up his title "The Iron Lancer", because his unit no longer existed. He decided to make his way to a town not within the borders of Yharnam, which was difficult due to how much land he conquered with his unit. When he did find a town, he decided to stay in an inn to lay low. He also decided to go by a new title, "The Nameless Lancer". Thank you for reading chapter 4 of my story. This chapter is the one that marks a few major events of the story, including Harold going completely insane, him being banished from Yharnam, the Iron Lancers being disbanded, and Harold becoming The Nameless Lancer. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts